


Pop Culture

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Category: Lorien Legacies, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, May be a bit OOC, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Adam living in the Mog society for so long, he never knew things like Batman, Star Wars or Superman. Finding this out, Sam takes it upon himself to teach Adam the ins and outs of pop culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's Star Wars trash number one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm Five (Four_is_Four) and this is the first chapter of our book! By our I mean Wolf and I, but you'll meet Wolf later. This book is called Pop Culture as it is Sam teaching Adam about pop culture stuff, which is kinda obvious. We'll mark our chapters so you can tell who wrote them, but seeing as I write as Adam, there is a difference between us. There is no set date for these, so bear with us, and have a good time reading!
> 
> ~Five

It had all started with the Death Star, which yes, was a weird thing to think, and say. Looking back on it, the longest weekend of my life started because of a batch of cookies.

 

It was Friday, the god of all days, and we were spending it in the penthouse, playing Uno on the floor of the kitchen. Most of the team had gone out to a sketchy-looking diner for lunch a couple hours away after Rex had declared it to have the "best cheeseburgers on any planet'. I would have gone but John and Nine had bribed me with promises of cookies. Sam layed down a green card, speaking softly "Uno." Nine's eyes immediatley widened as he threw his second last card on the deck. "HELL YEAH, UNO!" Stanley, the cat, was woken by his sudden outbust, moving his head off Sam's lap and hissing lightly. John shook his head with a wide grin, placing one of his far too many cards on the pile. Just as I was about to play my card the timer rang, and the word 'egg' was repeated by the beeper. We can't figure out why it does that. Nine was the first one to hop up, yelping as he almost tripped over Dust laying by his feet. 

 

John pulled the pan out of the oven, gloves off, and placed in on top of the machine. The cookies seemed a bit overdone but a perfect shape for decorating. We all stood at the counter, gel icing everywhere, happily dedcorating cookies. I heard John let out a snort, looking down at Sam's cookie. Whatever it was seemed to be mechanical, with an intricate black design. "Nerd." Nine said, adding the red touches to his cookie, that kinda just looked like a swirl of colour. "Sam, of all the weird shit that you could choose you chose the Death Star?" I had heard that phrase before- Death Star. I had always assumed it to be an inside joke, but apparently not. I cleared my throat, "What's a Death Star?" John raised an eyebrow at me. "From Star Wars?"

 

I have definitley heard of that one before too, probably on one of Sam's odd t-shirts. I shook my head. "I have never seen it." Nine whispered something under his breath. Sam had frozen, hands over the counter, leaning on it slightly. "So you're telling me.... you've never seen Star Wars?" John asked, gesturing to Sam with an eager urgency in his eyes, like he was trying to tell me something. "No... Is that odd?" Sam pushed himself away from the counter, and turned to face me. He looked like he was about to scream. "How the... what the... why the..." John placed a hand on his shoulder. "Use your words, bud." 

 

He grabbed the cookie off the counter, shoved it all in his mouth, which was actually quite frightening as the cookies are pretty big, and walked out of the kitchen. Nine snorted afte rhe left. "I don't understand him." I continued to happily ice a cookie, it had a smiley face on it and a flower crown, which Sam had recently taught me were kind of cute. After about five minutes, Sam is back. He had changed into sweat pants and a faded black shirt that read "Han#Yolo" with the words Star Wars above it. He had a pair of glasses on, and was carrying the comforter from our bed and a USB stick. "Gather round, we're watching Star Wars."

 

"No." Nine said, crossing his arms over his head in a childish way. John frowned at him, "I don't think we really have a choice." "Yeah fine, I'll sit and watch the little nerd movies with you guys." Sam made an odd whooping noise, then walked out of the room towards the living room. I shrugged at the other two, took a bite out of my cookie, and walked after him. I could barley see anything in the living room, as Sam had pulled the curtains shut and flicked all the lights off. He had thrown our comforter on the largest of the couches and left a blanket on the small one for Nine and John. He himself sat criss cross on the table, holding a remote choosing which one to watch first. 

 

I laid on the couch with the blanket off of me, expecting him to curl up close when the others got in the room, which he did. The smile on John's face dropped as he read the screen. "Please tell me we're not watching all seven movies." Sam turned to him and nodded while I mouthed 'seven?' to Nine on the other side of the room. He clicked the remote on the fourth movie on the screen, and leaned back into me. It was nearly silent until the words "STAR WARS" popped up on the screen,  complete with a loud booming sound. Nine yelped from across the room, and I jumped, shouting "Sweet father of Mogadore!" and hugged Sam close to my body. "Sam, why are we watching Episode four?" I asked quietly. He turned around an kissed the bottom of my jaw. "You'll find out in like nine hours." I was surprised he kissed me, he tended to be more shy about our relationship. 

 

After 7 movies, seven bags of popcorn, a case of Coca-cola and four boxes of chocolate, we were finally done.

 

And yes, it may have been a long weekend, but there's no one I'd rather spend it with.

 


	2. Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who doesn't know about superman?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Mogadorian_Wolf. I'll be trying to write in mostly Sam's pov. Five pretty much said everything I think needed to be said in the previous chapter.

“You could change your name to Clark?” I suggested, bored as Nine was once again trying to find a better Earth name for himself. Though I supposed it could be Loric as long as it wasn’t another number.

He gave me a look, “I’d prefer Superman.”

John laughed at him, and Adam gave me another confused look, “Why would someone go by Superman? That sounds egotistical.”

“You haven’t heard of Superman?! Who hasn’t heard of Superman? Even John’s heard of him,” I cried. When you’re invading a planet how do you not study pop culture references?

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean- even me? I know lots of pop culture references. I didn’t grow up under a rock, and I was only on another planet for early childhood,” John shot back from where he was lying next to Nine.

Understanding hit me like a piece of kryptonite, and I turned back to Adam, who’s eyes widened in what seemed to be horror, or dread. I put an arm around his shoulder anyways and whispered, “How long did they keep you underground, Adam? Being underground is the same as being under a rock after all.”

He ducked his head, blushing as he stammered, “W-what? I, um, wasn’t down- down there too much.” In the end he just elbowed me as red as Superman’s cape, “Stop teasing me. I was in a coma for three years.”

Nine laughed, and I gave Adam my sweetest smile, “It’s okay my padawan. I’ll show the superman culture as well. There’s comics and tv shows- but a lot of them feature the whole justice league, and then there’s some movies. Where do you want to start?”

“Here we go again. I thought Star Wars was going to be the last one,” John moaned from the coach.”

I blushed, “You didn’t have to watch the whole Star Wars marathon with us!”

“Who said we actually watched any of it,” Nine suggested, raising his eyebrows suggestively. John groaned and slapped his forehead, “The marathon was a bad idea, and we’re not getting involved with this one. You might be able to recruit Five and Rex; Rex is as ignorant as Adam about pop culture references. Come on, Nine, before he drags us in against our will.”

He got up, pulling Nine out of the room with him. They didn’t get far; Nine was back yelping, “Dude! Get your chimaeras out of our room! I don’t need to see that. Why don’t they do that in your room?”

Adam gave Nine a patient look, “I was under the impression that you saw something like that all the time. Sam’s right about you being more bark than bite.” Nine looked on the verge of protesting, while John was silently cracking up with me. Adam butted back in before it got too far, “And as for Dust and his boyfriend in you room… I told them to stay out of ours.”

Nine looked ready to murder my boyfriend at that, but Adam’s phone pinged. He checked it, “Rex is on his way back. Five’s picking up… geez how many more movies are we going to watch?”

I patted him on his head, before getting up to make some popcorn, “They restarted a couple of times, but I think the Man of Steel is the one they’re going to use for the whole Justice League movie series they’re planning… probably. Which ones are Five picking up?”

He squinted at the screen, and I might’ve blushed at how cute he looked when he did that. Nine smirked at me like he knew what I was thinking, before John dragged him to… our room? I glanced over at Adam to see if he’d noticed. He hadn’t; he was trying too busy trying to be discreet in watching me. I sighed, before popping in the popcorn bag and going to flop beside him, “They’re stealing our room, and you never answered me on which movie Five’s getting.”

His face blushed, and he ducked his head down, seeming uncomfortable as he whispered, “Five thinks that the Man of Steel is the current one they’re using for… Justice League? He wants to know if you want the older ones as well.” His gaze shifted to our bedroom door, “We could just take their room for the night… but I’m more worried what Nine will do to my stuff.”

I laughed at him, “Yeah, you can’t trust a primitive sasquatch like Nine. Did you know John dubbed him the Sasquatch? And tell Five we can be fine with the newer movie… probably.”

Adam’s shoulder brushed mine, moments before the elevator dinged. We jumped. So we were still a little shy about relationship stuff, sue me. Five’s voice cut between us, “So it’s a good thing you didn’t want the older movie because we were kicked out before we ever got to the point. We have the Man of Steel though.”

I didn’t know what to say about that. Personally, I was a little surprised that he wasn’t already banned from most places; he had a tendency to have… rough relationships that broke out in public. Or maybe that was just with Nine… who’d been having an affair with John during all that.

“Who was doing the punching?” Adam asked beside me. He didn’t glance behind us at the arrival of the new couple. I think Rex just reminded him of how he grew up sometimes… and of the brother he’d killed, which from what I heard being like his brother wasn’t a good thing. I’d take brains over strength every day.

Rex stepped forward and opened his mouth, but the microwave started beeping. I hopped up to take care of the popcorn, letting Five get the movie situated. If he screwed it up, he’d be the one dealing with Nine. Then again, I really didn’t want to deal with broken walls or another fight that seemed to drag the whole penthouse into it.

“Hey. What are you guys watching?” Eight wandered in. Marina helped me with the popcorn.

Adam looked up at them with a smile, “I’m being trained in references again.”

I plopped down beside him with the bowl of popcorn, “Hey this is important stuff.”

A couple hours later….

“Are you sure he wasn’t a Loric?” Adam finally asked in the long pause after the end of the movie. Five was halfway asleep in Rex’s lap, who looked uncomfortable.

“If we had to deal with a Loric like that, we might be screwed,” Rex noted, and Adam flinched as if being reminded of his origins gave him an electric shock. I put an arm around him, risking a glare in the other Mog’s direction.

“He might be all powerful, but Batman can get the best of him. It gives hope to all of us ordinary people,” I told Adam gently. John could deal with the possibility of Superman actually being a Loric- that was his field.

Adam gave me another confused look, “Who’s batman?” Here we go again.


End file.
